


Ivy

by Broken_Record_3



Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types, American Girls: Felicity - Various Authors, Felicity - An American Girl Adventure (2005)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, good for them!, these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Oh, goddamn / my pain fits in the palm of your freezing hand / taking mine but it’s been promised to another.
Relationships: Elizabeth Cole & Annabelle Cole, Elizabeth Cole/Felicity Merriman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary is Ivy by Taylor Swift https://open.spotify.com/track/19CSr8rwW05VJL2F91KFNK?si=5f7zWaVRQVuUBSmY3Sic1A

Elizabeth sat down next to the window, looking out to the street longingly. It was foggy and raining outside, raindrops falling down the windowsill. Even if it was miserable and cold out there, Elizabeth would rather be out there than in this house. She sighed and put her fingers on the pane of glass, tracing meaningless shapes in the condensation. Droplets of water fell down her fingers and soaked the cuff of her deep blue dress. 

The sound of footsteps coming into her room startled her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to look at the person coming in, quickly forcing a smile on her face when she saw who it was. 

“Elizabeth,” the man said from the doorway. He was very tall with thin limbs and an angled face. He had straight brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes that looked disapproving at all times, and ridiculously pompous colourful clothes. He looked nothing like a married man, which might have been because his wife was nothing like a married woman.

“Hello, Simon,” Elizabeth greeted her husband. 

“What are you doing? I don’t see you mending my jacket.” Simon sneered. 

“I-I decided to take a short break from mending it, so I didn’t go too fast and prick myself.” Elizabeth stuttered in response. 

It was half true. Elizabeth did take a break, but it wasn’t because of any concerns she had with pricking herself. She simply couldn’t keep fixing his jacket, every single stitch felt like betraying her consciousness, blatantly disregarding everything she stood for and wanted. 

Every time she poked a pin into the fabric of her husband’s jacket, it felt like pushing a pin right into Felicity’s skin. 

“Well I don’t care if you prick yourself! I need my jacket.” 

Elizabeth nodded and got up to grab the jacket. Simon turned on his heel and marched out of the room. 

Looking down at the jacket in her hands, a single tear fell down Elizabeth’s face. She couldn’t stand being the wife of that insufferable man, she deserved much more than that bastard. She would never forgive her parents for marrying her off to him. 

She remembered the night she was officially promised to him. It made her feel sick to remember, but she couldn’t stop it all from flooding back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Elizabeth, you’ve declined two proposals already! You’re 20 years old, soon enough no one will want to propose to you. What will you do then?” Mrs. Cole yelled, waving her arms wildly. 

“Mother, please, I’ve told you, I don’t want to get marrie-“ Elizabeth attempted to interject. 

“NO! what you want doesn’t matter right now, Elizabeth! If you want to be happy, you have to get married.” 

Elizabeth looked down at the slice of pie on the plate in front of her and bit the inside of her cheek. She didn’t know what to say, there was nothing she could add her mother would agree with. 

“I could be a lesson instructor, like my old teacher Mrs. Manderly.” she attempted. 

“She was a widow! She took her job as a wife dutifully, and she only became a teacher because her husband died.” 

“What about Felicity? She’s unmarried and makes her own money-“ 

“DO NOT KEEP BRINGING UP THAT MERRIMAN GIRL! SHE’S NOTHING BUT A BAD EXAMPLE.” Mrs. Cole roared. 

Elizabeth nodded and swallowed. She knew what she had to do. 

“I will marry Simon, mother, if it is what you want.” she said, trying not to break down.

“Good. I will send a letter to his family immediately.” Mrs. Cole replied, walking out of the room. 

Elizabeth held her face still until she was sure that her mother was gone. When she heard no more footsteps from the hall, she put her face into her hands and began to sob. She tried to stay quiet, but still sound escaped her throat, and she began to press her hands to her mouth to try to stop it from going any further. Hot tears ran down her face, over her fingers, onto her arms and dress. Her vision was clouded by the tears and she couldn’t see in front of her. She cried there for a good while, until someone came to talk to her. 

“Elizabeth?” Annabelle said from beside her. Elizabeth looked up and wiped the tears from her face to look her sister in the eyes. Annabelle was visiting the family house for the weekend, normally she lived in New York State with her husband. 

“Annabelle,” Elizabeth said with a shaky voice. 

“What upset you?” Annabelle said, putting a hand on her sister’s back. 

“I have been engaged to Simon,” Elizabeth replied, another sob escaping her mouth. 

“Oh,” Annabelle responded. “I know you wished not to be married. I am very sorry that you had to be.” 

Elizabeth leaned into Annabelle’s shoulder and let her sister hold her tight. She didn’t know what was to happen next, and she didn’t want to think about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming back from her thoughts, Elizabeth looked down at her sewing to see she had actually accomplished quite a bit. The large rip in the arm was almost closed up, and she just had some trim to sew on after that. 

Beginning her stitches again, Elizabeth found her mind wandering. This time, it wandered back to the day she told Felicity of her engagement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lissie,” Elizabeth said, opening the door of the stable. The overwhelming smell of hay wafted towards her, reminding her of the person she was here for. It took all her effort to not start crying right then. 

“Elizabeth!” Felicity replied, running towards her from behind a stall. Her rad hair was tied up under a mob cap, and her green eyes were sparkling. The sight of her smile finally broke Elizabeth, causing her to start weeping right in the stable entrance. 

Felicity’s expression quickly turned worried as she grabbed Elizabeth’s hands. The touch only made Elizabeth cry more. “What’s the matter?” 

“I should probably tell you this somewhere private,” Elizabeth whispered. 

Felicity nodded and let go of one of Elizabeth’s hands, leading her over to a ladder with the other. She began to climb, Elizabeth picking up her skirts and following after her. 

Once she had reached the top of the ladder, Elizabeth looked around the hayloft. The sight of the place she had spent so many hours in with Felicity, along with the sight of her sweetheart herself sitting in the corner with her skirts hitched up to her knees, brought about the third wave of sadness she’d felt in the last five minutes. 

“Lissie, I must tell you something, and please do not be disappointed when I tell you of it.” Elizabeth said. 

“Of course, I’d never be disappointed in you, Elizabeth.” Felicity assured her. 

“My mother has forced me, and I am now engaged to a man named Simon. I tried as hard as I could, but she would not let me refuse him again.” 

Felicity put her hand to her mouth and widened her eyes. She seemingly had nothing to say, so Elizabeth attempted to fill the silence. 

“If I had a choice, I would have declined, I promise.” 

Felicity nodded and shakily began to talk. 

“Elizabeth, will we still be as close as this? Will I still be your love?”

“I promise I will not let him replace you, Lissie. I will always love you more than anyone else.” Elizabeth replied, putting her hands on Felicity’s. 

Felicity pulled Elizabeth towards her, putting her head on the redhead's chest, Elizabeth grabbed onto the fabric of Felicity’s dress and pulled herself closer. Marriage wouldn’t stop them, she vowed. They wouldn’t let something come between them, no matter what it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth had finished fixing the jacket and, by her judgement, it looked pretty good. She put it on the table and straightened it out, making her work look as good as she could make it. 

She walked back over to the window, sitting back down in the seat. It was still just as rainy as it was before, but now she was a little more willing to fall into the melancholy.


End file.
